


prettier than poison

by flowerheeseung



Series: lollipops & motorcycles [4]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jake is a good friend, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, heeseung is lost, love me some kdrama shit, oh some kdrama shit at the end again, sunghoon's insecure, take ur pick which jaehyun it is, uhh yeah thats it i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerheeseung/pseuds/flowerheeseung
Summary: Their relationship goes public, and Sunghoon has a hard time dealing with the aftermath.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Series: lollipops & motorcycles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059929
Comments: 30
Kudos: 122





	prettier than poison

**Author's Note:**

> honestly feel like this sucks  
> and yes my love language is words of affirmation especially pet names so yes i am projecting  
> :D  
> and thank you to the people who suggested things for this au! i combined two suggestions in this one hehe

The following morning as Sunghoon was getting ready for school, he felt great. He had slept like a baby, cuddling the penguin close. He smiled to himself as he put on his uniform and went downstairs. He had some time left before Heeseung would pick him up, so he sat on the couch and turned on his phone.

As soon as he typed in his phone’s password he got bombarded with notifications. Sunghoon frowned, opening his school’s forum page as hundreds of comments came in. One of the titles Sunghoon was tagged in read _‘Class president Park Sunghoon of 3-C and resident school troublemaker Lee Heeseung from 4-A spotted together, a date perhaps?’_

Sunghoon groaned, they sure worked fast. He scrolled through some of the reactions, most of them shocked that the two were even standing in the same vicinity let alone on a date.

He was reading more comments when a message notification popped up. He could almost hear the pout in Jake’s voice as the message read, “So the forum gets to know how your date went before your bestie? :(“

Sunghoon felt absolutely horrible, he had promised Jake he would let him know how it went as soon as he got home, but honestly the younger had passed out as soon as his face hit the pillow. He figured he would tell him first thing at school today, the older wouldn’t mind, right?

He looked at the time and squeaked as it was already 8:30 and he wasn’t even done getting ready yet. He hurriedly slipped on a pair of shoes and put on his coat, almost forgetting his scarf, which he hastily grabbed off the coat rack. He checked one more time if he had everything, before slinging his backpack on his shoulder and heading out.

Heeseung was already seated on his motorcycle, and jokingly looked at his phone, “You’re late pretty!” He said, and Sunghoon could barely hear him over the rumbling of the engine. 

Sunghoon skipped up to him, smile wide on his face. “Yeah yeah, it’s only a few minutes. Besides, did you check the school’s forum today?”

“Nah, I don’t go on there much, why?” Heeseung asked, concern on his face.

Sunghoon pouted, “Apparently people found out we were on a date yesterday and it’s blowing the whole forum up. And now Jake is disappointed that I didn’t tell him.”

“Tell him what?”

“You know, that we’re together-”

Sunghoon froze, he didn’t mean to say that. They hadn’t even talked about what they were yet and now Heeseung’s going to think he’s too clingy and moving too fast and-

The warmth of a hand on his own brought Sunghoon back from his thoughts. He looked up from where he was staring at the ground, and was met with the fondest smile on Heeseung’s face, as the older took Sunghoon’s hand in his.

“We can tell him together then hm? That we’re together.”

-

Hushed whispers could be heard from all around the school’s courtyard as the pair arrived. Heeseung was off parking his motorcycle so Sunghoon was left to stand there, not liking all of the eyes on him at all.

The younger had always been fairly well liked at school, but he had never liked all of the attention that came with it. He didn’t like being stared at, and he certainly didn’t like being talked about.

Heeseung was back before he knew it, slinging an arm over this shoulder as the whispers only got louder. “Don’t mind them buttercup, just keep your chin up okay?” Heeseung whispered, and the older’s face was so close he could count the freckles adorning his cheeks, effectively calming Sunghoon down.

The pair walked through the courtyard, and Sunghoon thought the distance to the front door was only getting larger with every step he took. They eventually made it, the walk feeling like it took 10 months.

Heeseung decided to walk Sunghoon to his locker, and not to Sunghoon’s surprise, Jake was already waiting there for him. The brown haired boy looked up as Sunghoon cleared his throat, and his eyes comically widened as he took in the senior standing beside him, arm still around Sunghoon’s shoulders.

“Hey, you must be Jake right? I’ve heard a lot about you from Sunghoon.” Heeseung said, as he took a small bow.

Jake sputtered, “You- I- uh- yeah hi, I’m Jake, nice to uhm meet you.”

Sunghoon had never seen the older look so flustered before, and he wondered if Heeseung really came across as intimidating. 

“Uhm,” Sunghoon began, “sorry for not messaging you yesterday Jakey, I fell asleep right when I came home, otherwise I would’ve, I swear!” 

Heeseung chuckled and Sunghoon heard a faint “Told you you would fall asleep.” To which Sunghoon nudged him in the ribs, making the older wince.

“Ah it’s okay Sunghoon-ah, are you two...uhm...you know...together now?” Jake asked, gaze flickering between the two.

Sunghoon’s words were caught in his throat, as he honestly did not know how to respond. But it seemed like Heeseung did, a firm “Yeah” resounding at the question.

Sunghoon turned beet red, looking around as it seemed like a lot of people heard. Heeseung noticed the anxious look on the younger’s face, as he turned around to the people in the hallway.

“Sunghoon and I are together, you can post about it on the forum all you want, but stop tagging Sunghoon in it and stop _staring at my boyfriend._

Now that was it, Sunghoon couldn’t take it anymore. He squeaked again, clumsily unlocking his locker and putting stuff in that he wasn’t even supposed to put in, as long as he could stick his head in the metal box.

He heard a soft “Hey” from beside him, and he momentarily peeked out of the locker. Heeseung was looking at him with concern, and Sunghoon thought he could see guilt in his eyes as well. “That was okay right? I didn’t want to do anything you didn’t want but I saw how uncomfortable you were with the stares and if the whole boyfriend thing was too much that’s okay I get it-”

It seemed like the older had picked up Sunghoon’s rambling habit, and Sunghoon quickly calmed him down, “Hyung it’s fine I promise, I was just a bit overwhelmed. And the uhm...boyfriend thing is fine.” He mumbled.

Heeseung grinned, ruffling Sunghoon’s hair, “Ah, you’re so cute.”

The pair heard a cough from the other side, and Sunghoon totally forgot Jake was still standing there. “Now this is cute and all, but as Sunghoon’s best friend since birth, I have some things to ask you.”

“Oh god here he goes.” Sunghoon breathed out. When they were younger they promised that if one of them ever got a significant other, the other would make sure that they had good intentions, Sunghoon didn’t know Jake took that by heart.

“So, first of all, Sunghoon here has never had a boyfriend so-”

Sunghoon quickly kicked the older’s shin, to which Jake doubled over. Sunghoon took a quick glance at Heeseung, who was trying to hold in his laugh. Sunghoon groaned, and he had never wanted to be anywhere else this badly.

“A-anyways, as I was saying,” Jake continued, after recovering, “I just want to know if you have good intentions which Sunghoon-ah, I’ve known him a very long time and he’s never dated before,” Jake took a step back out of precaution, “so I just don’t want him to get hurt, you won’t hurt him, right?”

Sunghoon looked at Jake, he blinked as he studied the older’s pointed look. He had never seen Jake like this before, but he was grateful that he cared about him so much.

“I wouldn’t dare hurt him Jake-ah, and I don’t have any plans to. Don’t worry, Sunghoon’s in good hands.” The older finished by putting his arm around Sunghoon’s waist, pulling him closer to his side.

Sunghoon yelped, as he took another look at Jake, who now had a disgusted look on his face. “That’s great then, now I’m heading to class before I throw up, see you there Sunghoon-ah, nice meeting you Heeseung-ssi.”

“You can call me hyung.”

Jake stopped, “Uh right, Heeseung-hyung, bye!” The older all but ran away, disappearing in the crowd.

“I think you broke him with that one.” Sunghoon laughed, closing his locker.

He turned to the older, who was smiling at him, “So, I’m your first boyfriend huh?”

“Oh shut up.”

-

The day flew by, and before Sunghoon knew it the bell already rang, signalling the last period was over. He quickly packed his stuff and walked out of the classroom, stopping by his locker on the way.

Heeseung was already waiting there, leaning against the lockers. “Hey, were you let out early?” Sunghoon asked.

“Nah I skipped last period.” Heeseung grinned, and Sunghoon smacked his arm.

“Yah, then you had to wait for me for a whole hour, I could’ve went home myself-”

Sunghoon’s rant was interrupted by a high pitched “Heeseung-hyung!” coming from down the hallway behind Heeseung. Sunghoon wanted to look who it was, but the person made himself known by jumping onto Heeseung’s back, startling the older.

“Ah sorry, I didn’t see anyone else here.” The boy sheepishly said, sliding off of Heeseung’s back. The boy was cute, a round face matched with dimples protruding on his cheeks. Sunghoon had never seen the boy before.

“Ah Jungwon-ah, don’t scare hyung like that, I might get a heart attack, you know hyung is old right?” Heeseung said after seeing who the boy was.

“Yah, hyung doesn’t scare easily and you’re not that old!” The boy, Jungwon, said and the two quickly fell into small banter. Sunghoon coughed, as he was feeling quite awkward just standing there.

“Ah Sunghoon-ah, this is Jungwon. I basically know him since he was in diapers.” Heeseung said, to which Jungwon whined.

“And Jungwon, this is Sunghoon, my boyfriend.” Heeseung looked so proud to say that, which made Sunghoon smile in return.

“Eh? You have a boyfriend hyung, why didn’t you tell me.” Jungwon whined again, and Sunghoon had to admit the, he assumed younger, was adorable.

“Ah I’ll tell you all about it another time okay, what are you even doing here anyway?” Heeseung asked.

“Ah right! I’m transferring here hyung! Jay hyung was supposed to pick me up but he couldn’t, so I have to wait for the bus.” Jungwon said, pouting.

“You’re transferring, that’s great Wonnie! I can bring you home if you want? I know how far it is and the bus would probably take forever.” Heeseung asked.

Sunghoon felt extremely out of place in this conversation, so he opted to just rummage through his locker, until he heard the older mention bringing Jungwon home. There was no way three people could fit on the motorcycle, and it seemed that Heeseung had forgotten Sunghoon was even there, too preoccupied with catching up.

“Ah baby, do you mind if I bring Jungwon home? He lives really far, and I could come back to pick you up after?” Heeseung asked, puppy eyes looking at Sunghoon.

Sunghoon inwardly sighed, he really didn’t want to walk home, but he wasn’t that big of an asshole to have the older come back for him because he didn’t want to walk. “It’s okay hyung, I’ll walk home, you don’t have to come back for me.”

He expected, or he had wanted, the older to ask him if he was sure, but Heeseung smiled and quickly pecked Sunghoon on the lips, “Get home safely okay? Text me when you get there!”

The pair were already heading off, laughing between the two of them, and Heeseung looked so carefree. Sunghoon sighed, closing his locker, begrudgingly starting his walk home.

-

Sunghoon has had it, call him dramatic, but he was annoyed right now, so he had every right to be.

Heeseung had been blowing him off all week. He had texted Sunghoon the day after he left with Jungwon, that he’d take Jungwon to school that week, as he was new and didn’t know the bus times yet, so Sunghoon had to walk to _and_ from school all week.

And yes Sunghoon was petty about it, how hard is it to look up the bus times online? It was 2020 for god's sake. And that wasn’t all either. Everytime Sunghoon asked the older to hang out, he would say that he couldn’t and that he would hang out with Jay and Jungwon that day.

That on its own didn’t bother Sunghoon, it was more so the fact that Heeseung hadn’t invited him with them once, and Sunghoon felt like the older had more fun with his friends, who he had known since forever, than with him.

Jake was right, he had never dated anyone before and he had no clue what to do in these kinds of situations. He figured he would muster up courage to talk with Heeseung about it, that’s what you had to do in a relationship right, talk it out?

Sunghoon shook his head, annoyed with himself _and_ with Heeseung. He prepared himself for yet another walk back home, at least he had gotten quite the workout this week, when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

He turned around, and was met with the same stranger that had come up to him on their date. Sunghoon’s eyes widened, the stranger seemed to be a senior, which would make sense seeing as Sunghoon had never seen him at school before.

“Hey, I’m Jaehyun and I don’t know if you remember me but, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted the other day.” The stranger, or Jaehyun, said.

Sunghoon sighed, relieved that he was there to apologize. “Ah it’s okay! Thank you for apologizing.” The raven haired smiled politely.

“I was wondering if I could maybe take you out for coffee, as a more formal apology?”

Sunghoon stilled, “Ah uhm...no thank you, I accept your apology though.” He bowed, and tried to walk away, but he was pulled back by the other’s grip on his arm.

“Yah, why are you playing hard to get? Just say yes.” Jaehyun said, tightening the grip on his arm. Sungoon winced, as he could feel a bruise forming.

“I-I have a boyfriend.” He stammered out, to which Jaehyun laughed.

“Aah right, Lee Heeseung right? He’s all bark and no bite anyway, thinks he’s some hotshot, but again I don’t see him? He tends to leave you alone a lot huh, he shouldn’t leave pretty things all alone.” Jaehyun said, stroking a hand over Sunghoon’s face.

Sunghoon wanted to cry, the other’s grip was so strong on his arm, there was no way he would be able to break free from it. And even then, Sunghoon wasn’t a fighter.

He could feel the tears forming in his eyes when Jaehyun’s hand got ripped from his arm, he opened his eyes to see Jaehyun on the ground, Heeseung breathing heavily above him.

“All bark no bite huh?” Heeseung said as he picked Jaehyun up with ease to slam him against the locker, “Talk to my boyfriend again, get even _near_ him at all, and you’ll see bite.” He released Jaehyun, who quickly scrambled away.

“I wanted to punch him so bad but I know you don’t- hey baby, what’s wrong?” Heeseung said.

Sunghoon was still against the lockers, and the tears were now slowly trickling down his face. Heeseung must’ve noticed because he immediately wiped away the tears with his sleeve.

Sunghoon didn’t want to say anything, opting to throw his hands around the older’s neck, breathing in that familiar scent he hadn’t smelled in a week.

“Hey baby, tell me what’s wrong, why are you crying?” Heeseung asked, stroking Sunghoon’s hair as he held him close.

Sunghoon sniffled, “I thought...I thought you didn’t care about me anymore, and I just- I missed you hyung.”

Heeseung pulled back, looking Sunghoon straight in the eyes, “Didn’t care about you anymore? Why would you think that baby?” 

“I don’t know, you didn’t talk to me at all this week, and you kept hanging out with Jungwon and you didn’t invite me once and I thought….maybe you like him more.” Sunghoon knew he was probably being irrational, but he was sensitive okay?

Heeseung laughed, and Sunghoon didn’t know what was funny seeing as he was sharing his emotions here. He slapped the older’s chest, “Yah, what’s so funny.”

“Me and Jungwon?” Heeseung laughed more. Sunghoon nodded.

“Jungwon and I?” Heeseung was now quietly laughing, and Sunghoon nodded again, getting agitated.

“I think Jay would beat my ass if I went after his boyfriend, buttercup.”

Sunghoon’s jaw dropped, “His boyfriend?!”

“Yeah, his boyfriend,” Heeseung smiled again, wiping the remaining tear stains off of Sunghoon’s face, “and trust me, you didn’t want to come with us. They were being disgusting in front of me the whole time, I wanted to text you to come over multiple times but Jungwon always took my phone and told me to not text.” Heeseung chuckled.

Sunghoon let out a quiet ‘Ahh” as he thought it over. It made sense that Jay and Jungwon were a thing, the younger was always mentioning him in every sentence. “Now I feel stupid.” Sunghoon pouted, looking down as he played with his hands.

Heeseung lifted his head up again, “Hey, don’t ever say that about your feelings. If there’s something, please talk to me about it, okay?” The older said, softly stroking his thumb on Sunghoon’s cheek.

“Yeah, I will hyung.” Sunghoon smiled, and he was just happy to see the senior again.

Heeseung smiled leaning in, hands on Sunghoon’s waist as he closed the gap between them. The kiss was soft and sweet, Sunghoon’s hands resting on the nape of Heeseung’s neck. They kissed for what felt like eternity, when Heeseung pulled away.

Heeseung ran his thumb over the younger’s lip, which was no doubt swollen. “Ah, you still look so pretty even after you cried.”

Sunghoon turned red again, “Yah, shut up and kiss me again will you.”

Heeseung smirked, already leaning in again, “As you wish angel.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought!  
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
